karador_the_lost_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ro'thar
Quotes = "Do you know how I get up every morning?... I ask myself... Is there someone else in the world suffering more than I am, and if the answer is yes, I grasp my sword, stand up, and keep fighting." = = "Of all despicable creations, those who stray from the path of inner devotion are of the most... disgusting. I have been bred on the wheels of such treachery, and I know it's bounds more than any can claim." = = "I bow to no darkness." = = "I understand completely. I am Ug'ha, ugly, and I am certainly no wiseman." = = "Paladin or deathknight: It's not about the power, it's about how you use it. I am a far more respectable deathknight initiate than most actual paladins I've met." = = "There is something you misunderstand about us, Mage: So long as our limbs are intact, so long as our corpses are not littered on the ground... we... will... NEVER give up. That... Is the human way." = = "United we stand, or together we fall." = = "I feel like somehow everyone knows about my feelings for her, and I now have to wonder, am I so fucking easy to read?" = Personality Ro'thar is one of the bluntest people you might have the pleasure or displeasure of meeting. He doesn't ask you how your day is when you appear to be sad, or dodge around corners to evade questions- he simply tells you what he thinks is the truth regardless of how much it hurts. This includes to people who in extreme anger, depression, or even simply panicked. This is of course a double-edged sword, as he is an extremely capable advice giver but terrible person to cry on the shoulder of unless he actually cares (he'll tell you if he doesn't, don't worry). Likewise with his decisions he simply does what he thinks is best- whether it be stabbing you in the gut or kissing you on the cheek. He doesn't care if you're a small rabbit, a dragon, or a normal human being: He does what he thinks it necessary. In combat he's known to be extremely zealous and courageous, even to an almost foolish point. He delights in the thrill of the fight, though is not particularly fond of the idea of death- tending to enjoy moderately challenging but not life threatening brawls. When threatened, he adopts a nature much like that of a machine, tossing out the kindness and becoming a tool of judgement- regardless if you think it's righteous or not. Description Ro'thar is extremely built, possessing powerful looking muscles on both his legs and arms. Most of his strength seems to be built around his chest and arms, suggesting that he's more of a powerful fighter rather than an agile one. His face is rugged and somewhat brutal looking, though if you're lucky you might catch a glimpse of kindness in his eyes from close up. Generally, unless he's around someone he likes, he will have an impassive and blunt stare, with eyes viewing the area around him like a hawk. His nose is rather square and defining, which depending on the preference either makes him look very masculine and attractive, or /extremely/ ugly. His brows are very thick and defined, a pitch black color. Often his eyes and eyebrows are the key to reading his emotions, his mouth is almost always unmoving. His hair is held up with a bit of rope you can't actually see without moving around a bit to spot it, but when his hair is down it's to his shoulders- a thick composition that is rather straight, often swaying at the subtlest of movements. All in all, he's a figure of crude and barbaric masculine features, rather than the softer forms of other races. Early Years Ro'thar was a traditional Ug'ha at heart. Whether it be talking about himself in third person, or insisting that the social structure of the world is not justified, he understood little of what was going on throughout his childhood, but this bothered him in no way. He was an inquisitive child, but rather than asking why and defying such things, he sought to learn as much as he could instead. His life was simple before the light whisked him away,- He was a hunter as the rest of his family was, and albeit not a proper one like that of his brother or sister, he was one nevertheless. He had an affinity for such trades that few did, and while the others were tending to deer and other game, Ro'thar was locked away elsewhere creating things with twicks, vines, and rocks. He quickly became versed in the art of trapping, even at such a young age, but most of his attention rather was directed at something his family did not quite understand: tinkering. Ro'thar's mind was a remarkable one, and while his stubbornness was remarkable his lust for discovering new things was greater. While not much could be done with sticks and stones, his mind progressed steadily until the faithful day that the light claimed him, and brought him to a new world. At the age of fourteen, Ro'thar was enslaved by ogres. The transition was swift and brutal, and while Ro'thar's mind was strong, a mind is simply one tool in the field of war. He stood no chance whatsoever against his first master, and the opposition he displayed was no greater than that of a mouse defying a large cat. For a mere day or so he still attempted his creative habits in public before the Ogres, but though they were unintelligent, they were not entirely like children, and his attempts were quickly scolded. Due to this, he continued to display his bright nature in only private, though even that too, would eventually be taken away from him in the years ahead. Adulthood Just as many of his kin had, Ro'thar had been enslaved and forced into the labor of those he could not free himself from. For what seemed like an untrackable amount of time, he was bred to be a war machine that functioned with no hesitation,- killing what threatened him and his purpose, with the threat of being murdered himself should he fail, either by his masters or by the enemy. The period of time with the ogres did a toll on Ro'thar's mind, and as one could imagine it was not one all the more pleasant. The brainwashing inflicted upon him was strong, and what used to be a creative, and somewhat kind child had been warped into a machine that only attempted to find a way to defeat whatever enemy was presented before him. Soon, what was time for curiosity was transformed into time for planning an enemy's demise, or simply surviving under the reign of the cruel overlords. The time for tinkering was replaced with time spent on sharpening his weapon, and soon the small creative child that once existed was pushed away to the far secluded corners of Ro'thar's mind, replaced with a new form: A hulking, intimidating barbaric fighter who would use his mind to slay any foe, whether it be with a spoon, a knife, or a flower. Every single day from that point on was not just a day- it was a war. When dawn came, and the sun rose, only a single question needed to be asked- a question Ro'thar asked himself all too often. Have I suffered most? Every day, when dawn came, Ro'thar would answer no, and so he strove to become stronger each day under the tyranny in which he lived in, vowing to one day retrieve his freedom and ensure that no one ever again become chained as he had. Soon, what was a philosophy of good intentions turned into a vendetta, and Ro'thar trained when time permitted away from the eyes of the Ogres, growing stronger and stronger until the day where he could finally strike back. The day, when he would finally gain what he had always wanted. Or so he thought. When the light that had previously been thought to have doomed him came once more, he found himself in a predicament all too enjoyable at first. With his newfound freedom, he vowed to never fall under the chains of what many would call law ever again, and fight for his beliefs, even if it mean murdering any and all, regardless of age, gender, race or herritage... Even if it mean giving up his own life. He would be free, at any cost. Arrival Ro'thar quickly discovered that not all was what it seemed, and while he was still free physically, the effects of enslavement were still heavily drawn across him as clear as day. His creative nature was gone,- his trust in the world turned to dust. For those who knew his ideals, they would know how corrupted they were, and how desperate of a creature Ro'thar really was. It took only a matter of days to realize what horrors went on in the world, and his first day was one of the most memorable. Seeing as a group of people required aid with the assault of a place Ro'thar only later discovered to be the Violet Citadel, Ro'thar volunteered his aid by the side of Haji, a person who would prove to be influential in his life. After fighting a large assortment of creatures in what seemed to be a neverending battle, the group traveled up the citadel's heights until reaching what first slammed a bit of truth into Ro'thar, four ghosts. After merely minutes, he quickly discovered how corrupted and twisted many of the people were, and how many good men had died at the hands of others in a fit of violence from all sides. Lovers drawn from their only cares, men branded for treason: these truths soon dwelled in his mind and started unworking the binds that kept him locked up in his false idea of paranoid, untrusting reality. This however, was merely one of the events, and so his story continues. After battling what seemed an unrealistic amount of creatures further, their task was done, and after facing a terrible beast at the top they went down the stairs they rose up previous to fight the creature summoning forth all of the monsters. The 'creature,' of which, turned out to be a man that only a few who were at the event can recall the name of: a man, as Ro'thar so adequately but was trying to play god. After calling the man a fool for playing a dangerous game, Ro'thar quickly united the other forces their in arms to strike down against their fore with unrelenting zeal, and with union that had not been seen for awhile, the man fell. The action, however, had an impact that not Ro'thar, or many of the other heroes had predicted. They, had just freed Uka, the deity of The Truth Faith. Finding his Path Ro'thar, innocent for most regards, had no idea who 'Uka,' was, nor what he domained over. To him, this was merely another enemy in his path. After minor conversation, however, it was quickly discovered that Uka was indeed a god, and when all were ordered to bow only three refused. One was quickly made an example of, and in a manner of seconds his face was melted off of his skull, and he was turned into a ghoul. Startled by the display, Ro'thar, one of the few who did not bow, quickly came to action to make one of the most brave (or foolish, depending on who you ask) actions in history, and taking a relic known as the sword of dusk, he quickly let out a famous (and ironic) line, "I bow, to no darkness." Thrusting the weapon through the chest of the god, a disgusting surge of shadows fell outwards from the wound, and both the God and Ro'thar stared at each other for merely a few seconds, both of which were unwavering. The god was of course, entirely unaffected by such an attack... But what came next, was, odd. Seeing that Ro'thar would never stray his path, even before a god, Uka spared him in an act of kindness and selfishness: both of which played a large part, especially with the upcoming war to be had. Curious at the display of both stupidity and unrelenting honor, Uka proceeded to fling around Ro'thar (and break most of the bones in his body) before turning to the leader of Marshstone and declaring Ro'thar to be the Highlord's hand. It was then that Ro'thar was brought to Lebeck, or otherwise known as Marshstone castle. Ro'thar was nurtured to health, and despite his aggressive nature towards those he thought to be heralds of darkness, he was quickly put at rest by a man known as Godwin. Godwin told him of the faith, and how many disrespected and misconceived the true values of the order, and while it took much time, Ro'thar soon learned that the differences betweens the rifts were truly beyond that of good and evil. His slightly less hostile views on the order swiftly changed however, as he was swiftly beaten for his refusal to follow a faith so swiftly. Relations at best became sour, and the progress towards the religion he would eventually follow become bitter and disturbed. Returning to the one who introduced him to such a chaotic world, Ro'thar swiftly went and found Haji, who he loyally served for a good amount of time until new events uncoiled. The Purge Ro'thar quickly gained the trust of Haji, and with the aid of him and his men, the two masterminds of the ordeal began sweeping through the lands and collecting those that threatened the peace: Those that were evil by nature, and unworthy of living their lives in the world as we knew it. For what seemed to be months and months, Haji and Ro'thar worked swiftly to trick and capture some of the most dangerous and well known people who were the causes of corruption. Not a single man or woman stood strongly against them, and while working for Haji, he received benefits from Uka (who was unknowning of the situation resulting in the loss of his troops) that would help make the duo unstoppable. Over time, however, Ro'thar began to see the world in a different light. In enslavement, Ro'thar needn't ask if something was good or bad: such things did not exist, afterall... But now, every action had a moral implication. Every action had a result, and not all of them were so black and white as Ro'thar had originally be lead to believe. Under the further speaking with Godwin, and reading more upon the faith, Ro'thar quickly realized that there was a bigger problem than just the people of this land: It was the misunderstandings that so thoroughly invaded the minds of all in this world. That dusk and dawn, were simply two sides of the same coin... Yet, as he had been told, war was brewing. Why?... This is what Ro'thar asked himself, and in the midst of searching for answers he came across a woman known as Cordelia. Much like himself, Cordelia was a stubborn and strong individual, and while Ro'thar lacked the appropriate knowledge of how the world worked, she lacked no such thing. She taught him a lesson that was more valuable than any of Godwin or Haji's speeches on the world, she taught him that he was human too. He wasn't a machine as he had attempted to believe. He was human. He had limitations. He, was mortal. This realization dawned new thinking, and with it, he realized something so dreadfully simple, that it is a crime that others do not embrace it sooner. We have only a short time on this world, and each of us has value and a life to live. That each person he captured, though harming the lives of others, also was given that chance to live... and he had taken it away from them by locking them up. Conflicted, Ro'thar turned to more peaceful means of living, and for a time he remained quietly in the town of Malvaria, speaking to both Haji and Cordelia as time passed to further understand the situation he was in. New Allegiances Seeing that his old path was appropriate no longer, under the suggestion of Haji, Ro'thar determined that his next step would be to claim control of Marshstone, and re-strengthen the force that was once The True Faith. Ro'thar, not being as naive as when he first arrived, quite clearly realized that he would require power to do such things, and in a short amount of time started attending training that would allow him to become a fully fledged deathknight. Seeing as the religion needed more clarification from a source that's truth was well above that of a few followers, he traveled to the violet citadel in order to receive what Uka saw his religion to be, to better prepare him for his goal to reform what had been strong empire. War Begins Soon enough, Ro'thar's life began to unfold further down a rather treacherous path. With war brewing upon the doorstep of Marshstone, Ro'thar came to discovery that the Highlord was indeed alive, and so was his beloved tutor, Godwin. He had little time to dwell over such matters when the horns of war sounded, and all of dusk were called forth to the violet citadel to prepare a defense against an attack being prepared by Dawn that came without warning. This drew a large conflict, as when the horns were sounded he was in sights of Cordelia, and he knew quickly that they were on opposite sides. Regardless, as he was loyal to Uka, knowing he would probably be alone he went to the citadel and prepared, and it was there that an event that would change the course of history would unfold: the day that Dusk would start making it's return. He armored up, and with a new weapon in hand given to him by his instructor, he was ready to take on a threat that he had not even seen coming. A threat requested by Myra, to Ro'thar's knowledge, when peace had all but lasted for a short time. Ready for war, they rode off to their destination. The battle to protect land soon to be sieges by Myra's sources had begun. The first battle pursued merely after seven or six minutes of arrival, and to further insult the intelligence of the dusk forces, the dawn armies attempted to create a distraction as Haji and Cordelia made their way through the trees to flank from the side. Seeing this almost instantly, Ro'thar charged straight towards their location as they rode above a hill, and upon his skeletal steed he struck down six to seven blows on them before they could realize what happened. Using his mount to his advantage, he quickly got out of range before launching another assault soon after, preparing to take down possibly the most powerful warrior of Dawn's forces: Haji. As they came to clash the second time, Skullmar and Ro'thar's runeblade clashed violently, and suffering a heavy blow to his shoulder he, atop his steed, brought downwards a blow down the shaft of Haji's weapon, slicing at his foe as his horse reared violently. In what seemed to be ages, though it was merely seconds, they clashed once more before Haji fell before Ro'thar's weapon, and he turned to face Cordelia. While Ro'thar had wounded Dawn's strongest asset, Cordelia had come from the side, and with her dual blades struck a blow to his side, dismounting him and ending his charge that served as both a turning point in the battle, and a distraction for his allies. As both Haji and Ro'thar fell, the battle was quickly won by Godwin and the remaining men under him. The shocking result of the battle did not go unnoticed, and in what seemed like a moment that was never destined to come again since dusk had been targeted of late: Dusk had won.